Hatred from Beyond
by Taikotsu
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki are dragged off into another case! A famous American man is having the worse of luck! Pianoes are falling on him, he's almost run over by 16wheeler trucks! Apparently, it has caught The Ministries of Hades' attention. Who could be doing


_**Disclaimer- I do not own anything related to Yami No Matsuei, but if I did... My first attempt at a fanfic, so please, don't bite so hard.'' Thank you and hope you enjoy! Dedicated to all my friends at school, ya'll know who you are! Love ya!**_

"Tsuzuki, could you hurry up they must have been waiting for over 30 minutes!" exclaimed a rather angry Hisoka. A green T-shirt, with a strip that ran horizontally along the shoulder, and jeans that moved along with his walk was what he had chosen to wear. His back was against the brick of the wall, tapping his fingertips impatiently. Tsuzuki finally stepped out of the bakery store, his purple eyes practically glued to the steaming treat that was hidden inside. "You should really take a look at this, Hisoka, it's delicious!" Tsuzuki opened his eyes, seeing a Hisoka's face a brillant red. "You idiot! Nanose called us hours ago for a new case and what are you doing?" A small frow crossed Tsuzuki's lips, holding the box that was filled with his sugary pastry, sighing some.

Hisoka was right. There was a new case to follow up on. After about 3 months with the regular schedule, he had to admit, it had gotten a little boring around the Summons Burea. No information was let out on the case, except that it had to do with a very important American-man that was now residing in Okinawa, Japan. Whatever it was, Tsuzuki knew it that it needed to be solved. Or, he did after Nanose yelled his ears off. "Tsuzuki, do you intend to keep your job? You only have a mere 70-year sentence to stay here. You wouldn't be missed." said Nanose, staring at him with those cold dark brown eyes. Didn't people become nicer when they get older, for some odd reason it didn't apply to Nanose. "Tatsumi, explain the case." Tatsumi obediently nodded towards Nanose, looking own at the clipboard he held, reading from it.

"Ronald Thompson, a famous doctor in the Americas, has decide to share his medicial help with Japan." said Tatsumi, holding up the clipboard, on it was a picture of a man. He had light brown hair, with eyes that seemed to be blue and gray at the same time. His white coat contrasted deeply with his light complexion, making him almost seem angelic, he showed a perfect smile. "He sure looks young...How old is he?" asked Tsuzuki, leaning forward to get a better look. "He just turned 24 last month, he is a pure genious in his field. His medical assistace will help us with finding the cure for Diabetes." said Tatsumi, tapping Tsuzuki on the head with the clipboard, before continuing  
"Despite all this good fortune, he seems to have gotten a taste of bad luck." Hisoka made some grunt, his arms crossed over his chest. "Doesn't everyone face their own harsh times?" asked Hisoka, having a flashback of when he had been with his parents and...that Muraki. "Correct, but these events are leading him into dangerous territory. He's been pushed into the street, a piano almost fell on him, and when he was eating the restaurant's sign fell, right where he had been sitting minutes earlier. The funny thing is, that no identity can be put to the person committing these crimes." said Tatsumi, nudging his glasses up against the bridge of his nose, " The Lord has no plans of ending Mr.Thompson's life, so someone is intervening with His plans.You two will go undercover as his security, we've straightened out everything, you will be arriving in Okinawa at 3:00pm."

After a few more hours of briefing, Tsuzuki and Hisoka left the office. "That Ronald-fellow's some character, isn't he, Hisoka?" said Tsuzuki, "I wonder how he gained all that intellgience." Hisoka was walking beside Tsuzuki, his hands deep within the confines of his pockets, shaking his head. "Tsuzuki, stay focused. We have to hurry and get to Okinawa in 15 minutes." Tsuzuki nodded his head in agreement, before stopping dead in his tracks. "I-I left it.." he muttered, his face growing paler. "Left what, Tsuzuki?" asked Hisoka, watching how Tsuzuki began to ring his fingers. "M-my pastry, you know, the one I got at the bakery!" Tsuzuki quickly turned around, dashing back to the Summons Room. "What an idiot..." mumbled Hisoka, "What about staying on task!?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nanose ate all of it...even Tatsumi helped him." whined Tsuzuki. Him and Hisoka were walking up a pathway that ran alongside a hill, so far, they had passed a golden gate. It was Ronald's special security that had a large marble wall that surrounded his property. Flashig their security passes, they easily got in, now they had to make the mile walk to his manison. "Stop complaining, we have more important things to worry about...like the case." said Hisoka, looking towards Tsuzuki over the rim of his dark shades. Tsuzuki opened his mouth to reply, but his eyes caught up to his mouth.

A large mansion, with a dolphin water fountain in the front, stood before them. The trees remained still, almost as if the wind was afraid of blowing on such a perfect atmosphere, in the middle of the lush grass was a garden with different varieties of plant-life in habiting it. A man was on his knees, which were caked with dirt, observing one flower in particular. "..Um...Sir, do you work here, by chance?" asked Tsuzuki. The man's head turned, the he stood to his full height of about 6'3", giving them a soft smile. The smile gave it away. "In a sense...I'm Ronald Thompson." said Ronald, a soft smile still enlightening his features. Who would have guessed that this man was THE Ronald Thompson! He looked completely different from his picture, but he still had his good looks, maybe it was because he wasn't in doctor's apparel. Tsuzuki held out their security cards, pulling down his sunglasses, he spoke "We are your new security, nice to meet you, Mr.Thompson. I'm Tsuzuki and he's Hisoka."

Ronald quickly looked over the plastic identification cards, taking Hisoka's hand into his shaking it with welcome. "Nice to meet the two of you, as well. You can just call me Ron, it makes us sound like old friends." said Ronald, finally realizing that his clothes were still a complete mess, and that he was holding a flower by it's roots in his hand, "Excuse me, I was just...uh...planting." Tsuzuki nodded in agreement, showing off his famous smile, nudging Hisoka to try to smile at the least. "Speaking of which, Ron, what were you planting? Something to advance the medical field?" asked Tsuzuki, his purple eyes growing with that child-like stare in them. Truly, he was interested, in knowing what the Doctor had been up to. "...No, nothing medical. Just one of my hobbies." said Ronald, placing the flower in it's original spot, before brushing his hands on his pants, "Let us, reside to the house. I'll give you a little tour."

The inside was almost as beautiful as the outside! When their heels met the marble flooring, it made a satisfying click click sound as they walked. The winding staircase was elegant, like Beauty and the Beast, it led to the second floor. Immediately, Ronald showed them to where they would stay. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were going to share the room, there were two beds on opposite sides of the room, with a large fireplace that was already ablaze. "I hope this room is to your looking. I made sure it was ready." said Ronald, smiling sheeplishly, closing the door. "Wow, this who place is amazing! Like a fairy tale, I'm surprised I haven't seen a Princess yet." exclaimed Tsuzuki in total awe. From each room they visited Tsuzuki had to make some comment of his admiration of it. Maybe a vase he liked especially or a certain paninting that seemed to stare at you as you walked along the velvet carpetting.

The last room they visited was at the end of the hall, that's where Tsuzuki met his princess. Upon their entrance into the room, it was obvious it was used for painting, since it had the think aroma of paints and scupling material. A woman, with long blonde hair, and green eyes was painting a from the view of the window. Her green eyes brightened when they caught hold of Ronald, she hurried to his side, quickly embracing him. It was funny, to see that she was in a long black gown while Ronald was in dirty jeans and t-shirt. "Ronald, you must seeing the painting I've made. I'm sending it to the gallery as soon as I get it finished." she said, a light blush adding color to her cheeks, finally she seemed to notice the other two men who had accompanied him, "Who are they?" Ronald released himself from her embrace, waving a hand to each as he introduced them. Her clear diamond earrings bounced against her cheeks, as she nodded at the both of them. "My name is Christine, it's nice to meet the both of you, I do hope you'll take good care of my husband."

"Husband, ma'am?" asked Hisoka, raising his left eyebrow with inquiry in his eyes. "Yes, Christine is my fiance, we are to be wed in a week." said Ronald, giving a smile. It was a different one then the others. "She's such a beautiful woman, too. You guys look like the ideal couple." said Tsuzuki. "Ah, speaking of beautiful women, your mother is down in the tea room. I'm sure she'd want to see these two gentlemen." said Chirstine, turning back to her work of art, "I'll be up here, if I'm needed." Ronald nodded, leading them out from the room, and to the opposite side of the hallway. "My mother...can be a little off at times, so please, forgive her for anything she might say. I think it's her old age." said Ronald, laughing lightly beneath his breath. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were walking a few paces behind him. "I don't know what could be bugging him, it seems like he's got the perfect life. A nice house, a woman, and his career is set for life." whispered Hisoka, mainly putting it towards Tsuzuki. "Remember, Hisoka, someone is trying to kill this man...we have to find out why."

In, almost, every fairy tale there is a Princess. A princess, a prince, and...a witch. Sipping tea from such a delicate tea cup, sat a deathly pale woman, she couldn't have been over the age of 55 years. Her dark black eyes turned abruptly when they disturbed her tea-time, her eyes softening a small amount after seeking her son. "Ah...Ronald." she said, her leg expertly crossed over the other, her eyes the glared towards the other two acquiantances, "Who are these...people?" Tsuzuki already could tell he didn't like the woman, and that said a lot, the way she hesitated at calling them people was enough to set him off. Then again, they weren't really alive. "They're my new security guards, mother, I thought it a good idea that you meet them." said Ronald. The woman was too business sipping from her tea cup once again, she made the art seem wicked, closing those dark orbs of hers. Then she stared deeply at the both of them, enough to send a tingle up Tsuzuki's spine, waving her hand at the two. " I wonder how long they'll last, son. That's enough. Kevin, lead them away. I must converse with you, Ronald." said the woman, casting her eyes away from them, as if she had been forced to stare at a grotesque image. A man, a butler with a towel wrapped around his left arm, took Tsuzuki and Hisoka away. Like the Mistress had ordered.

"Thank you, sir." said Tsuzuki, before Kevin could leave. Kevin looked a bit surprised, this was probably the first time he had been thanked for some the Mistress ordered, he soon left. "It's almost hard to believe that Ron is related to that woman." said Hisoka, landing on the bed, his hands supporting his head. Tsuzuki slowly twisted his tie from his neck, before throwing it, so it landed on a chair. "Ron's so handsome and kind." said Tsuzuki, sighing, "It's almost a shame." Hisoka made some sort of grunt, shifting onto his side, so his eyes could reach Tsuzuki's. "You can possibly like that guy, he's too kind, if you asked me." said Hisoka. "Oh, is that jealousy I hear, Hisoka?" asked Tsuzuki, in that teasing voice of his, sitting at the foot of Hisoka's bed. Hisoka's face grew red before he shoke his head, turning away from him. "Don't be so stupid..."

Knock, knock, knock "May I come in?" asked Ronald, opening the door partially. He got his permission, entering, with a large smile on his face. "Well, my mother is content. Christine, has set up a special dinner for the both of you. Would you mind getting dressed for the performance?" asked Ronald, he had changed a little himself. "We'd be happy to! Thanks a whole lot, Ron!" yelled Tsuzuki, his purple eyes already were sparkling at the thought of food. Ronald soon departed, leaving Tsuzuki and Hisoka to themselves once again. Opening one of the dresser drawers, Hisoka found out that Tatsumi had sent their clothes to the mansion in advance. A few minutes later, Hisoka stepped out of a door which lead to the bathroom, now he was dressed in a black suit with a striped bow tie. "Gosh...This is so tacky." said Hisoka, straightening his tie in the mirror, "Tsuzuki, I'm going down there already...I'll meet you there." There was some mumbled response from Tsuzuki, who was in another bathroom, but Hisoka had already left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hisoka walked in on Ron, who was quickly putting on his suit jacket, he smiled towards him. "I see you're ready, Hisoka, I should be down in a minute." Hisoka nodded his head, resisting the urge to put his hands in his pockets, his eyes scanned the room. It was very large witha king size bed smack in the middle, un-lit candles were across the walls, and a small harp was sitting in the corner alone. There waws a nightstand next to the bed and on it was a picture of a pretty girl, not Christine either, her eyes were a dark brown, with a honey-like skin complexion, and she had her black hair stray out the sides of her face. It wasn't professional picture, since it was tilted some, the girl seemed to be standing in the middle of a large patch of color. Reds, blues, greens, oranges, and yellows served as her background. Hisoka would have continued to stare at the girl, but Ron hurriedly put the picture in the dresser drawer. Opening his mouth to ask who the girl was, Mr. Thompson walked up to him with a nervous laugh. "H-Hisoka, why don't you wait for me down at the bottom of the stairs."

He didn't have a chance to response as Mr.Thompson pushed him out of his room, locking the door, the only sound was of Ron's retreating footsteps. Why would Ron want to hide such a picture.. Shrugging his scapulas so that they almost touched his cheeks, Hisoka descended down the stairs. Christine was sitting on one of the sofas while Ron's mother, we'll call her Mistress, was speaking to Kevin. "Hisoka, look at you, you almost look like an adult." said Tsuzuki, popping up behind Hisoka. "Idiot, of course, I'm an adult. Sometimes I wonder if you are..." said Hisoka, crossing his arms. "Meanie.." muttered Tsuzuki, before his nose caught a whiff of the food drifting from the kitchen. Steak, a salad, some kind of soup, and a chocolate cake could be smelled. Hey, after living so many years pass your time you could identify smells. "Ah, Ronald, you must not hesitate when making your entrance. It makes you seem...lower-class." said Mistress, she was in the same evening gown as before, but now her hair was in a tight bun where you could actually see the gray streaks in her hair.

Ronald nodded his head, starting his slow descend, step-by-step to meet his mother's liking. Hisoka wasn't watching, not as intensely as Tsuzuki, but from the corner of his eye. He saw something, but dismissed it as nothing. Ronald was now at around the 10th step, before his foot seemed to catch on something, and he made his fall. "Ahhh!!" yelled Christine, witnessing the act. It was like they were all frozen in time, except for Tsuzuki, who ran and jumped skidding across the floor. Ronald hit a few steps, finally halting into Tsuzuki's grasp. Christine hurried towards the two, along with Hisoka, but Mistress stood blindly. The small amount of color that had once filled her cheeks was gone, she passing out onto the floor. Kevin, thankfully, catching her before she fell. Slowly Ronald got onto his knees, Tsuzuki brushing him off, he waved him away. "I-I'm fine...Thank you, Tsuzuki." said Ronald, Christine fell to the floor to embrace him tightly. "Love, are you alright? You poor, poor man..." she muttered, holding him more tightly, small amounts of tears slipping down her cheeks. "Christine...Christine, I'm fine, really."

"Tsuzuki, it doesn't seem you're hurt." said Hisoka. "Hehehe...Even if I was, it wouldn't last long." said Tsuzuki, secretly pointing to where his finger was bleeding. The process of healing with such a wound, was like someone kept pressing the rewind button. Finally, it was as good as new. "Kevin, take my mother to her room." said Ronald, standing up with Christine still in his arms. Kevin bowed, lifting the woman into his hands, he took her away. Now everyone was standing, still in silence of such a horrific event, Christine decided to speak. "Ronald, you must be more careful, you could have killed yourself. That's it, we're getting rid of these stairs." said Christine, her black eye liner dripping down her face like tears, "Excuse me, I-I'll go freshen up..." Christine hurried up the opposite lining of stairs, still wiping away her tears. "Are you sure you're alright, Ron, that was a bad fall." said Tsuzuki, tilting his head in that child-like manner. Ronald laughed a little beneath his breath, fixing his tie. "It would be a little ironic if a doctor got hurt, but I'm fine. Lots of stuff, like that, have happened to me. Partially the reason why I had to hire the two of you." said Ronald, bowing in a respectful fashion, "You can quit, if you see it in your best interest."

"Ron, we're your security guards. How could we keep you safe in the safety of our own homes?" said Tsuzuki, "I promise, that we'll take good care of you." Ronald's smile returned to his face, nodding. "Yes, you're right. I appreciate all that you two have don-" A ear-shattering scream was heard. "That sounds like Christine. Christine!" Ronald ran up the stairs, the same he had fell down, to his love's room. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were close behind, standing in the doorway was Ronald with a weeping Christine in his arms. "What is it?" asked Hisoka, seeing Christine slowly pointed to her canvas that had once pictured clouds and the blue sky. In the middle of the painting, in bright red paint that oddly resembled blood, spoke these words;

**_That fall was nothing compared to what I wish done!  
Your time will come...  
Ronnie _**

Hisoka scraped his finger against the paint, a small sample of it remaining on the tip of his thumb. "It's still wet, it couldn't have been done too long ago." said Hisoka, turning around towards Tsuzuki, "Who's Ronnie?" Tsuzuki looked over towards Ron, but Ron shoke his head. "I-I don't know...I've never been called that name before." said Ron. "O-Oh, Darling, I believe I feel faint...My beautiful work.." muttered Christine, closing her eyes from the image of all her hard work reduced to nothing. Ron silently lead Christine to their bedding quarters, leaving Hisoka and Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki, I don't believe that Ron tripped...It was more like he was pushed." said Hisoka, "Earlier, I thought I saw something...I just passed it off as one of their servants." Tsuzuki nodded his hear, understanding. He'd seen it too, but hadn't paid much attention to it. "Who would possibly want to destroy Ron's life?" asked Tsuzuki, narrowing the passage of light through his purple eyes, "Who?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Great, My Dear, all is coming as you wish." said a man completely coated in silver. "I can't stand him! I won't forgive him until the day his body is lowered into the ground, not even then!" exclaimed a voice in the shadows, the figure threw a small tube it landing at the man's feet, "Muraki...I won't forgive him." The tube was a fresh tube of red paint. "Ahh...That malice is giving you such beauty, love is only an illusion...especially in your situation." said Muraki, smiling lightly. "No...love is a nightmare, when you awaken...you can't believe it could have happened to you." said the figure, slowly fading away. "Hehehe...Soon, Tsuzuki, oh, so very soon. I haven't seen you in quite some time." said Muraki, lifting a bundle of roses, sniffing them with a placid smile dancing on his lips.

**Those who live in darkness  
Wander Aimlessly...**

_Once again, thanks for reading! You can comment on the first chapter until I post up the next.''_


End file.
